A Lesson Learned
by Moonglow
Summary: Stephanie tries new experiences that may hurt herself along with her family. She also notices a drastic change in her weight, and decides handle it the most harmful way.
1. One doesn

A.N: Hey everyone. I never wrote a Full House story before, this is my first. I hope you guys like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Tanner house was rather quieter then normal, no sound from either Nikki or Alex running care free up and down the stairs. Danny wasn't welcoming Stephanie to the morning sunshine by opening her tightly closed curtains in her bedroom. No sound of D.J or Michelle, and by the sounds of it, Stephanie was finally home alone. With 9 people living together, that opportunity didn't come along very often.   
  
  
"Yes," Stephanie sighed aloud. She summarized her closet for a perfect outfit. She reached in for a black mini skirt and a cute little pink tee. Just as Stephanie was unchanging for her make over, the phone rang.  
  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie asked as she tried desperately to fit her skirt past her bottom.   
  
  
"Stephanie, it's Allie. I just made plans with these major cute boys, Tony and Mike. I'm looking for a forth wheel, interested?"   
  
  
Stephanie let out a heavy sigh and gave up on her skirt and had moved on to a jean skirt she bought last month.  
  
  
"Of course I'm interested. What time?"   
  
  
"We will be by to pick you up around 6, be ready." Allie answered, and hung up the phone.  
  
  
Stephanie was growing strong with anger as she attempted, now, 3 different bottoms and none of them fit like they were supposed to.   
  
  
"Did I gain weight or something?" Stephanie asked herself and headed to the bathroom scale to find out. She closed her eyes tightly before stepping on top of the weight liar, and reopened them once she could hear the pin was stationary.   
  
  
"This can't be right, there has to be something wrong with this thing." Stephanie said and quickly jumped off of it with out taking a second glance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie ran a brush one last time quickly through her straightened hair before meeting her friend downstairs. She double-checked her outfit she had finally decided on, and checked for blotches or smears on her make up. Everything looked good.  
  
  
"Wow, aren't we looking sharp?" Danny said, once Stephanie had reached the living room, which now was filled with her family.  
  
  
"Nice!" Nikki yelled.  
  
  
"Pretty!" Alex yelped shortly after.   
  
  
"Well, thank you both." Stephanie said as she bent down to make herself at a fair height with her two cousins.  
  
  
Just as everyone was beginning to turn their attention to a show on T. V, Stephanie could hear a low toned honk outside the house.  
  
  
"Okay, bye everyone!" Stephanie called out as she began her way in a fast pace towards the door.  
  
  
"No later then 12:00, Stephanie." Danny warned just as Stephanie took a step outside. There in the car were two pretty good-looking guys. She welcomed herself into the back seat and introduced herself to the two strangers.   
  
  
"My name is Mike." One of them had said as Stephanie noticed he pulled a cigarette from a pack that was hidden in his glove box. "Want one?" He asked casually to Stephanie.  
  
  
"Uh, no. Thank you. We don't smoke." Stephanie replied, now feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Really? Allie said she did." He responded. Stephanie shot a glance to her best friend. Allie was now holding out a hand to receive the offered cigarette.   
  
  
"Stephanie. You're so funny sometimes. You know I smoke." Allie said with a tone of voice that signaled Stephanie to follow along with her scheme.  
  
  
"Oh." Was all Stephanie managed to say. She watched closely as her friend lit the cigarette and took a hit with no shame.   
  
  
"Are you sure?" Tony asked as he, as well, lit up his along with the other two. Stephanie felt rather out of place now. She didn't want to go against what she thought was right. What she knew was right. But she figured that one wouldn't hurt.  
  
  
"Sure, I'll try one." Stephanie agreed. Allie turned her head and watched as Stephanie, too, lit hers. Stephanie took a deep inhale of the deadly chemicals, and began to cough uncontrollably.   
  
  
"Don't worry about that." Mike began. "It happens to everyone." Stephanie rubbed it off and took another hit; now feeling like she fit in. As she held the cigarette to her lips, she turned her head to look outside the car window, to see Joey, her father's friend, starring right back at her.   
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. New Experiences

Authors note: I'm sorry it's been so long since this chapter!!! I hope you guys are still interested!! I'll try to make my third one a lot faster this time!!  
  
  
Stephanie starred dumbly as Joey starred cautiously right back at her. She tried to quickly cover her face with her hand, but then realized that while covering her identity, she was flaunting her cigarette clearly for Joey to see. She drew her hand quickly down and turned her back against the conflict.  
  
  
"Allie!" Stephanie yelped as soon as the car had started driving again. "Allie!" She repeated once again.  
  
  
"What Stephanie?" Allie asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "What is it?"  
  
  
Stephanie felt as if she had been struck across the face. "That was Joey." Stephanie had trouble getting her brain to function correctly with her mouth. Her attention was focused fully on Joey's face when he had noticed that the young girl who was smoking in the back of the car was her.   
  
  
"What are you talking about, Steph?" Allie asked calmly, which made Stephanie's fright build up to a new degree. She started to realize the consequences of her misfortune and began to grow frantic.  
  
  
"I was smoking my cigarette, and when I looked to the car next to us and I saw Joey." Stephanie began at a high speed. "Allie, he saw me smoking! What am I going to do?" Stephanie asked helplessly.  
  
  
"That sucks." Mike laughed casually as he continued puffing on his cigarette.   
  
  
"I have to get home before Joey does. Allie, do you mind?" Stephanie asked urgently as she tossed her barley touched cigarette out the window.  
  
  
"No, I don't mind. Mike, do you mind?" Allie wondered as she, too, puffed away on her cigarette.   
  
  
"Little Stephanie wants to go home because she's going to get in trouble?" Mike laughed as Stephanie noticed he was refusing to turn the opposite way.  
  
  
"My house is in the opposite direction." Stephanie replied ignoring his unappreciated comments.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know." Mike responded as he spread a wide smirk across his face that made chills run down Stephanie's spine.  
  
  
"Mike, just take her home." Allie chipped in, and Stephanie could hear a tone of fright in her voice.  
  
  
"I will…eventually." Mike said as he not only decided to neglect Stephanie's and Allie's wishes, but he began to speed up.  
  
  
"Mike, I'm serious." Allie cried aloud. "She really has to get going home."   
  
  
Mike didn't say a word, but his devious smile grew larger across his face.  
  
  
"First we have to stop at a friend's house." He instructed. "Then we can take the little baby home."   
  
Stephanie at this point didn't care about his unwelcome comments. The only thing she cared about was getting home before Joey did. Mike pulled up to a busy driveway. Over 15 cars were parked along the streets nearby, and in the driveway.   
  
  
"Want to come in?" Mike inquired once he had parked his car, what Stephanie had noticed, as right across the front lawn.  
  
  
"No, we're okay." Stephanie spoke up.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to." Allie yelped and without a reassuring glance back at Stephanie, she abandoned the car in which Stephanie, now sat, alone.   
  
  
It seemed like an hour before Allie and Mike had returned, and once they did, Stephanie noticed that both Mike and Allie held a can of pop in their hands, and Allie had a second.  
  
  
"I brought this back for you, Steph." Allie said as she offered Stephanie the can.  
  
  
"What is this?" Stephanie asked as she reluctantly accepted the offered can.  
  
  
"It's Pepsi." Allie commented. Stephanie was profoundly thirsty and a can of Pepsi did sound good that the moment. She popped open the lid and carefully took a tiny sip for taste.  
  
  
"Look's like your friend back there is testing her soda." Mike laughed as he watched carefully at Stephanie from his rear-view mirror.   
  
  
"I would like to go home now." Stephanie demanded, now getting extremely annoyed.   
  
"Fine, I'll take you home." Mike finally agreed.  
  
  
After about 10 minutes of driving Stephanie had finished her can of pop and was beginning to feel a little dizzy and sick.  
  
  
"Allie, do you feel alright?" Stephanie pondered as she rested her heavy head against the back seat. Allie and Mike both began to laugh uncontrollably, and it seemed like a long time before they both actually stopped.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Stephanie wondered.  
  
  
"No, nothing at all." Allie smirked as she gave Stephanie an unbelievable glance.  
  
Mike pulled into Stephanie's driveway and took a quick glance to see if she could see Joey's car in the driveway, but everything looked clear. When Stephanie looked at her watch to see what time it was, she realized it was already one o'clock in the morning. Rushing to get out of the car she began to feel extremely light-headed as she stood up. Her sight became blurry and she no longer had a clear view of where she was going. She immediately jumped back into the back seat of the car.  
  
"I don't care where we go, but I can't go home. I don't know what you two gave me to drink, but I'm feeling really woozy and I can't go home like this. Get me out of here."  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
